Scott 'Fucking' McCall
by Spnalways
Summary: "If that fucker believes I will let him get away with it, I will personally kill him myself." Scott pushes Stiles too far.
1. Chapter 1

Storming into Peter's apartment building Stiles travels up to the top floor, before flicking his wrist to wrench open the door. "Good you're here," says Stiles, seeing Peter sitting in the armchair near the corner window. That's one of Stiles favourite spots when he comes over, admittedly that's pretty much daily, it has the best view of the preserve. Stiles especially loved to sit there when it rained, watching the water cascade down the window. Seeing Peter sitting there made Stiles' heart swell with affection, promptly reminding him why he came in the first place.

"What can I help you with today, my darling boy? Do you need help hiding a body?" Peter asks completely serious.

"What why would we need to… oh right, you can smell my anger. Well then, no, well not yet at least, but quite possibly soon" admits Stiles

"Well, sweetheart who angered you this time? I haven't seen you this angry since the wendigo tried to eat Derek" exclaims Peter

"Scott, Scott fucking McCall"

"You know I don't know why we're even friends anymore. I mean he changed after the bite, I think I was more a friend then he was, I guess I should've noticed the signs early. Scott and his morals, the whole world is black and white according to him. You know it really shouldn't surprise me. Well, fine by me I don't need him, none of us do, oh maybe there's a spell that can turn him back into a human, that would get him out of the way. He always wanted that anyway" Stiles continues mumbling to himself, pacing the living room.

"Stiles"

"Stiles!" yelled Peter

"What?"

"Come sit down" Pointing to the coffee table next to him, wanting Stiles close.

"Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened," says Peter

"You know the witch that came into town, well, of course, Scott decided to talk to it, rather than kill it or force it to move along. The witch is demanding payment."

"What kind of payment? Knowing Scott this ought to be good." Says Peter

"Well, it wants a person, someone who is strong, possessive and important to a member of the pack."

"It just so happens the person Scott decided fit the bill is also the most important person in my life. Scott actually had the audacity to tell me that this is the best plan for everyone despite knowing my feelings about the matter. If that fucker believes I will let him get away with it, I will personally kill him myself, or maybe yet I'll hand him over to the witch" threatens Stiles.

"Why would Scott think giving up the Sherriff be a good idea?" Asked Peter confused

"The Sherriff, where'd you get that idea. No Peter, you, he wants to sacrifice you." Yells Stiles, becoming angrier.

"Wait, you said the most important person in your life. Isn't that the Sherriff, he's your dad."

"No, he hasn't been my dad since my mum died. I've been on my own for a long time. I'm more of a parent then he is."

"But… I don't… Why me?"

"Because Peter," Stiles says getting up from his spot on the table and sitting directly on Peter's lap "I'm in love with you. I kinda thought it was obvious I mean I'm over here every day, we cook together, I sleep here more than I do my own house."

Peter freezes, Stiles loves him, how on earth did he miss that, he wonders.

Stiles takes the silence that Peter doesn't, in fact, feel the same way.

"I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't have said anything, I'm gonna go, don't worry I'm make sure Scott doesn't come after you," says Stiles moving away from Peter, but before he can move too far, Peter grabs Stiles by the waist and pulls him onto his lap once more.

"Stiles… Stiles, baby look at me. I'm sorry I didn't answer you right away. It's not every day that your mate tells you they're in love with you," admits Peter.

"Wait, I'm your mate!" starring Peter right in the eyes, Stiles wacks his hand across Peter's chest.

"Why the hell, didn't you tell me?" Questions Stiles

"Honestly, I didn't think I still deserved a mate after everything I had done, especially someone like you. You are so brave and smart, you are the most loyal person I have ever met, why on earth would you want someone like me?" wonders Peter "I was happy just to have your friendship, everything considered."

"Peter, you are one of the most resilient people I have met, you are so loyal. If it were me and someone came killed my family, I would've done the same thing. I never wanted you to die, but you were going to hurt Scott and he was my best friend. I will never be gladder that you took precautions and came back. I love you Peter and nothing you do or say will change that… Well unless you killed Derek, I mean now that he's not such a Sourwolf I kind of like the guy, but hey I'd still help you hide the body; I'd just be mad at you for a while!" Points out, Stiles. Peter can't help but laugh at that.

"Now that's a sound I could get use to hearing," says Stiles, "I like your laugh"

"You, my beautiful boy are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you too Stiles"

They both move in at the same time to kiss. Peter amazed that despite everything he still got his mate, he couldn't be happier.

They still had to deal with Scott, but together they would become unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok as much as I would like to continue this, we need to come up with a plan, for both the witch and Scott" sighed Stiles as he pulled away from Peter, both their lips red and swollen.

"Well darling, I think you had the right idea before about what to do with Scott. Taking away his wolf and his ability to receive the bite again, however that would require quiet a great deal of magic. So, Stiles, how much magic to do possess?" Questioned Peter

"Ah, well, I don't actually know. I mean each day I try and learn more and so far, I haven't come across something I couldn't do." Stated Stiles

"You truly are remarkable my dear boy. Has Derek returned from his trip yet?" Asked Peter

"He's meant to be back tomorrow, so I kinda want to get this done before he returns because knowing Derek, he'll sacrifice himself." Huffed Stiles

"Yes, well my nephew seems to have lost all his self-preservation instincts" noted Peter

"It's more than that Peter. He still blames himself for the fire, but it wasn't his fault! Kate might've used him and preyed on his vulnerabilities, but he never gave away your families secrets, as much as he's convinced himself otherwise." Claimed Stiles annoyed

"I know it wasn't Derek's fault, even when I was insane, I only went after the people responsible, if I had thought Derek was responsible in any way, I would've killed him too. Kate stayed after she lit the fire, I remember her laughing and saying how it was so easy to work her way in. I released how much I had failed my family and Derek then in that moment, I remember Derek coming home late and smelling like perfume weeks before the fire. I didn't do anything about it, he finally seemed happy again after what happened with Paige. But it was my reasonability as the left hand to look into everything and I failed." Honestly said Peter

"It wasn't your fault either Peter, no one can blame you for wanting Derek to be happy again. There was more to that night than you realise" breaths out Stiles

"Do you remember why you killed Laura?" hesitantly asked Stiles

"Not really, I just assumed it was because she became my Alpha after the fire and left me alone with no pack and no protection. I'm assuming you have another idea?" Replied Peter

"Yes well, not that I wanted to be the one to put things together but you know how I am. I get curious and then well I'm in too deep." Taking a deep breath Stiles continues "Peter" taking hold of the other man's hand tightly in his own. "I didn't want to have to tell you and I still haven't told Derek but you deserve to know."

"Laura was the one to give the information about your family to Kate. She wanted to become the Alpha and although she was to be the next successor, it was taking too long. I think that's why you killed her when she came back, I think subconsciously you knew or perhaps suspected it. But what you didn't know was they weren't working alone. Deaton was helping them; how do you think they got past the wards that night?...I'm sorry I should've told you sooner." Whispered Stiles, guilt clouding his natural scent.

"No sweetheart, you did the right thing. God it's all such a mess, I need to apologise for how I've treated Derek, I should've know my pup would be blaming himself and he's been hurting for so many years, I just felt so guilty that I didn't question what was going on with him before the fire." Admitted Peter

"Peter, you are not alone and neither is Derek. I promise I will take care of both of you. I love you guys, you're my family." Stressed Stiles

"Ok, new plan. Take the alpha power from Scott, which shouldn't be too hard, because it doesn't belong to him anyway, I mean did Deaton really think he could fool me. There's no such thing as a True Alpha, I believe the Alpha Spark came from Derek, you remember when he tried to save that kid's life a few months back. He said he could use his Alpha healing abilities, and his power would return once he rested. Instead they didn't return and all of a sudden Scott's an Alpha. I don't know what Deaton's plan is with that, but I'm not taking any chances. Anyway, it won't be hard to do, then I also remove his ability to receive the bite again. With that I also think we should take away his memories of the supernatural all together?... Then I say we take away with witches' powers too, unless you think it would be better just to kill her, I mean she hasn't killed anyone her yet but I have proof that she has killed 15 people in the last year during her travels. What do you think?" Asked Stiles

"I think it's a good idea. I don't know if we should remove Scott's memories thought, it might be too hard to try and explain everything he's missed."

"Ah, not really. I know you've noticed Peter; Scott doesn't have much to do with the supernatural, it's been Derek and us. It only happens to be that Scott was with me when we came across the witch, otherwise he would still be none the wiser. I mean he didn't even introduce himself as the Alpha of the territory. So as far as anyone knows this is still Hale land, run by a Hale. Most seem to think it's Derek still." Stated Stiles

"Ok, I believe you know best, in regards to Scott as for the witch I say we just kill her, if she didn't know that Scott was the Alpha and she still made demands, then she's trespassing and hasn't asked for permission to be here. She has already violated the rules." Pointed out Peter

"But you are forgetting one thing my beautiful boy."

"What's that?" Questioned Stiles

"What are we doing about Deaton? Does he know you, that you know he was involved with the fire?" Asked Peter

"I don't think he knows, but I'm pretty sure he thinks I'll figure it out. He also doesn't know how powerful I am, he thinks I can only use mountain ash and refused to teach me anything else, not that I wanted to anyway, I wanted to kill him, when I found out what he'd done. I sought to teach myself after that and I think I've done pretty well, if I do say so myself. I think you and Derek should get to decide what to do with him. I can trap him and make sure he can't use any magic until you guys decide." Said Stiles

"That sounds like a wonderful idea darling. Ok first the witch, second trap Deaton, third deal with Scott, otherwise Deaton might try to interfere." Listed Peter

"Okey dokey, let's do this."

All in all, it was fairly easy to kill the witch. Stiles lured her out with the promise of Peter as a sacrifice. Before she could even realise it was a trap, Peter had ripped her throat out. They easily buried the body and cleaned up before making their way to the Vet's office. Despite it being late in the afternoon Stiles, knew Deaton would be there. Trapping him was easier than Stiles expected. They bound him in the back room using a spell Stiles had found combined with one that froze his powers for the next 48 hours, it also helpfully knocked him unconscious.

Next Stiles rang Scott sounding panicked

"Scott, you need to get to Deaton's right away, it looks like there's been an attack, hurry." Stiles said hanging up quickly.

"We'll that was easy, I'm surprised he actually answered the phone" said Peter easily hearing the conversation

"Me too. Now we wait." Smiled Stiles (While waiting Stiles called Melissa and explained the situation, he was actually surprised that she fully agreed with Stiles plan.)

Scott arrived 10 minutes later.

As soon as he walked through the door, Stiles had him trapped in a circle of Mountain ash.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing? Let me out!" Raged Scott

"God to see you still have anger issues there Scotty, sorry but no can do. I have decided that you are no longer fit to be Alpha, so I'm going to take it away from you." Calmly spoke Stiles

"WHAT? You can't do that to me!" Yelled Scott

"Oh, but I can. You see I have magic you know; well I mean you would know if you spent anytime with me in the last year. But that doesn't matter now because after today you won't even remember a thing. Ready Peter?" Asked Stiles turning away from Scott to face Peter

"Yes, darling boy, I can't wait" replied Peter

Facing Scott again, Stiles focused his magic on the energy surrounding Scott feeling for the Alpha power. Once he located the power he pulled until it came to him. Stiles then turned to Peter and said "Peter Andrew Hale do you accept the Alpha Spark and the responsibilities that come with it?"  
"I Peter Andrew Hale accept the Alpha Spark and all responsibilities tied to it." Stiles stepped forward and placed two fingers on Peter's forehead "Let it be done" said Stiles.

Peter felt that moment the Alpha spark transferred to him. It seemed happy to be back with a Hale, having more connection to the land. He could feel the power rushing through his veins, but this time it felt more natural and clam.

"Thank you, Stiles" said Peter

"You're welcome baby" replied Stiles

"STILES, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Screamed Scott

"Shut up Scott, I'm not sone with you yet." Stiles said poking a finger towards Scott

"Ok, let's finish this"

In Latin Stiles starts speaking:

**_"Hoc ego existimo Mieczyslaw Stilinski Scott McCall indignus quae est donum accepto vulnere. Sequitur ergo revocare privilegium illud quod etiam alibi morderi possint. Ceterum id est voluit et non est scientia Dei in superno dignus: et qui potestatem dedi, cum mihi hoc et regnandi ultima!"_**

_ (I Mieczyslaw Stilinski hereby deem Scott McCall unworthy of receiving the gift known as the bite. I therefore revoke the privilege of all that goes with it, including the ability to be bitten again. Furthermore, it has been decided that he is no longer worthy of knowledge of the supernatural, with that and the powers given to me I make this ruling final!)  
_[The Latin version was translated with Google translate. Sorry if it's not quite right.]

The second Stiles finished talking, Scott dropped to the floor unconscious.  
"He'll be fine, his memories are still there but anything to do with the supernatural is foggy and blank. He won't notice a difference. As you know I spoke with Melissa and she agreed to send Scott to live with his Dad in New York, so he won't be a problem anymore." Said Stiles

"Ok, now all that's left it for you and Derek to decide what happened to Deaton. I'm gonna give Derek a call and see if he can get here a little bit sooner."

"You have done amazing things today Stiles, you should be so proud of yourself. I'm proud of you." Said Peter moving in to give Stiles a hug

"Thanks Peter" Stiles said embracing the hug, before pulling out his phone to text Derek.

S: 'Hey Der, do u think, u could come back a bit sooner. I need ur help with something important'

D: Sure, Sti. I can be back in 2 hours. Is that ok?'

S: 'Yes, that's great, can u meet me at Deaton's Clinic?'

D: 'Ok'

S: 'Be safe, Sourwolf, see u soon x'

D: 'You too, Sti'

"Ok" Stiles spoke

"So, Derek will be back in about 2 hours. Peter do you think you could drop Scott at his house and grab us some dinner? I don't want to leave Deaton here alone, just in case."

"Of course, sweetheart, what do you feel like eating?" Asked Peter

"Hm, surprise me. I know your wolf must be itching to provide food for me, so I'll leave it in your capable paws" Laughed Stiles

"You know me too well darling" smirked Peter "Ok, I'll be back in (Peter looks at his watch) 30 minutes or so, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine babe, I'll be fine here, you don't have to rush. Deaton's not going anywhere, I doubt he'll even wake up before Derek gets back" notes Stiles

"Ok, but before I go" says Peter embracing Stiles once more "Can I please kiss you?"

"Peter, you never have to ask ok. You can hug me or kiss me whenever you want. I'm yours ok, just as you're mine"

"Mine" Peter repeats before kissing Stiles

"Ok, I'll be back soon" Peter says before walking over to Scott's unconscious form, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, Peter leaves Stiles in the clinic only glancing back once.

Peter:

Peter makes his way to the McCall residence and knocks on the door. Melissa answers "Stiles said you'd be coming by. Drop him on the sofa please, if you don't mind."

"Not at all" responds Peter as he walks in the house and over to lounge room to deposit Scott on the couch.

"Thank you, Peter and thank Stiles again for me. I'm glad you have each other. I'll make sure Scott's gone no later than tomorrow night" Says Melissa

"You are welcome, I am however surprised you agreed with Stiles plan" Admits Peter

"Yes, well. I know the bite made his asthma better but it made him a worse person. I didn't even recognise my son anymore and Stiles was right Scott isn't a leader and he views the world as black and white, but things aren't that simple. I think this was the right thing to do, he'll be safer too." Said Melissa

"I understand, but just so you know, you are not alone Melissa, you still have Stiles and now you have me too, if you don't mind. Stiles considers you family, therefore so do I. So, if you need anything, let us know ok?" Says Peter

"Thank you"

"Well I best be off; I need to pick up some food for Stiles."

Stiles:

Peter should be back any minute now thought Stiles, looking at the time on his phone. I wonder what he decided to get. Two minutes later Peter walked through the door, food in hands and right on the 30-minute mark after he'd left.

"Everything ok?" Questioned Stiles

"Yes, Melissa said to thank you again and I told her to let us know if she needs anything." Replied Peter

"Aw my Sweetwolf. So, what's for dinner?"

"I stopped at the diner on Evan's road, I know it's your favourite, so I got you a double portion of curly fires, a large vanilla milkshake because I know you said you hate their chocolate version and of course to go with any meal a big juicy cheeseburger with extra cheese. Oh, and I also got you a slice of their apple pie for dessert and before you say that's too much food, you need it. I know magic takes a bunch of energy and you either need to sleep to make it up or eat. So, food, eat please." Rambled Peter

"Thank you, Peter, you chose perfectly. I hope you got something for yourself too."

"Of course,"

"Cool, let dig in then, I'm starving, plus it won't be too much longer till Derek gets here." Noted Stiles

"Yes, that's why I also picked up some cold sandwiches, because I doubt Derek would've eaten before leaving."

"Aww, see this is why I love you; you take care of our pup." Said Stiles

"Well, I haven't been doing that well lately, but I intend to correct that, starting with Derek and making sure he knows he's important to us."

"Good."

An hour and a bit later.

Peter herd a car pulling up to the vets. "Derek's arrived" Peter told Stiles

"Oh good, wow he made good time."

Stiles and Peter watched as Derek walked into the vets, taking in his surroundings.

"Hey Stiles, oh hi Uncle Peter" Derek said surprised "I didn't know you'd be here"

"Yes well, Stiles brought something to my attention, that you also need to know and then we need to figure out what we are going to do about it."

"Ok, how about you actually tell me what it is in the first place." Said Derek

"Ah, there's the Sourwolf, I know and love. Well Derek, I found out a few things about your family and the fire…" Stiles started. Stiles continues to tell Derek what he'd told Peter "I was serious when I kept telling you it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I didn't explain sooner" apologised Stiles

"Oh pup" whispered Peter

Derek had tears running down his face, but before he could say anything Peter said "Pup, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I never blamed you for the fire. You were just a kid, if anything I failed you. I felt so guilty that I had failed to protect you I didn't feel like I had the right to get close to you again."

"U-Uncle P-Peter, you will always be my family and my pack. I'm sorry I blamed you for killing Laura, I didn't even say anything when she decided to leave you here. I felt like it shouldn't matter what I wanted because it was all my fault." Stated Derek

"Stiles, thank you so much." Said Derek

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big thing to take the burden from the Hale's shoulders "It's what you do for your pack and family" Said Stiles

"I love you guys; you are my family now. My pack and now that Peter's an Alpha again, I promise we will look after you pup." Stiles said pulling both men into a group hug.

"As much as I would love to enjoy this moment forever, we still need to deal with Deaton. So, what do you two want to do with him?" questioned Stiles

"I for one say we kill him, I never liked him and now to know he got my family killed even after everything Tahlia did to help him…" fumed Peter

"I agree with Peter, he never helped me when I became Alpha and like Peter said knowing that he killed my family, I want him dead and maybe if there's something a little extra you can do to make sure he can't come back?" inquired Derek

"Ok, let's do this. Then maybe we can get some sleep. Peter would you mind helping me with the body once I'm done?" requested Stiles

"It would be my pleasure" replied Peter

"Great ok, Peter and I will deal with this, while you (pointing to Derek) will stay here and eat the sandwiches Peter brought for you, because we all know you didn't eat before leaving" stated Stiles.

"Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha" Derek said to both Stiles and Peter, both of whom looked a little shocked

"What?" Said Stiles

"Well, Peter's the Alpha and clearly you're his mate, which also makes you an Alpha." Calmly replied Derek

"Huh, I didn't think it would be the obvious, but ok. Good pup" marvelled Stiles

Taking care of Deaton was easy seeing as he was still unconscious, Stiles simply flicked his wrist snapping his neck. Peter took the body out back and dug a whole. Stiles placed a spell over the body to ensure that Deaton could never come back to life. They quickly buried him and Stiles grew some flowers over the top to make it appear as though nothing had changed. They went back inside the vet's office, noting Derek had finished his food, and they went about making sure there were no finger prints left behind. They then put a sign on the door saying the clinic would be closed until further notice, walked out and Stiles magically locked it behind them.

"Cool, well that's all done, I say we head back to Peter's and have ourselves a puppy pile. Then in the morning Derek we'll fill you in on everything else that happened while you were gone. Sound good?" He asked the other two

"Yes" they both replied

They went back to Peter's shedding their clothes and putting some of Peter's PJ's on before all snuggling up together in bed, Stiles made sure Derek was in the middle, he and Peter wanted to make him as comfortable as possible and make him understand how loved he was. They all shortly drifted of the sleep, all their scents happy and content.

They would face whatever else was to come together, as a pack and as a family.

The End


End file.
